


Back to the future

by JunkoVsTheWorld



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Iunno man, i hate long tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkoVsTheWorld/pseuds/JunkoVsTheWorld
Summary: Junko was reading a book about the most famous detective. She and her friends, Leon and Chubbs, (without permission) messes around with the old doc’s (28 year old  Kaz)  time machine and travels back to the 60s.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko & Kuwata Leon, Enoshima Junko/Kirigiri Kyoko, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 1





	1. A start?

**Author's Note:**

> Unoriginal I know, plus I’m probably not gonna finish this so don’t worry. My first fanfic . . . God, what am I doing?

“So like I was saying,” he flipped a page and showed her an image of a light skin, dark hair, nude woman. “She’s hot fuck!”  
She brushed it off and keep reading her book, she didn’t even look at it.

“Yeah, that’s nice Leon..” Junko mumbled. 

“Whatchu readin’ anyway?” He pouted and grumbled. Her face turned a light shade of pink. 

“Nothin’ that’ll interest you”. 

“Telllllll meeeeee b!” He begged 

“Nah. . .” 

“Please?” He his hands together and begged. 

“Nah”. 

“Pleeeeaaaaaasssssssse!!!!!!!” He almost shouted. The whole class heard it, they hushed it bit and stared at the two. 

“Fine, only if it’ll shut you up!” Junko whispered. 

“Yay!” He cheered quietly. 

She hands him book and began to explain. “ I’ve been reading this book about murder trials and shit..” She flips a page, “ -and how this really famous detective was able to solve them”. She points to the detectives face. She has purple eyes and pale skin. She has long lavender hair with a single braid on her left side, tied with a black ribbon. She has cold and plain expression on her face. 

“Sooo.. you like her or somethin’?” He purred.

“Eh? What do ya mean? I guess . .” His face turned to a light pink. 

“You serious?!” He chuckles. 

“Yeah”. He began laughing uncontrollably. “What? I didn’t say anything funny. You can stop laughing anytime now!” He kept on laughing, and laughing, and laughing. She waited a good ten minutes for him stop. 

“I’m s-sorry-“ he wiped a tear from his eye. “B-but-“ he began laughing again. 

“But what?” She said a little annoyed. 

“But like- .. she’s like- .. not thick, y’know” he tried to calm down. 

“ What are you talking about? She’s like a full course meal! I’m mean look at her!” She motioned the picture. 

“Full course meal? What are you smoking on? I’m looking at her, she be lookin like a discount kids menu! Shit, her name should be flatty patty!” He pointed at her behind in the pic. 

“ Discount kids menu? Flatty patty?! Dude, you might wanna see an eye doctor cuz I dunno what the fuck you’re seeing right now. Maybe you mistook for Sayaka, but she’s a thicky nicky”. 

“ Bitch- whatever. Get Chubbs here, he’ll see what I’m talking about!” He scans the room for their other friend. “Ay yo! Chubbs! Come here!” He waved him over. He’s actually a super skinny looking kid, they call ‘Chubbs’ him just to mock how skinny he is. He has light purple spikey and messy hair with a pointy ahoge on the top. He’s short. Real short. We’re talking 5”1 and gets he picked on a lot. 

He walks over here and says, “ H-hey, what’s up?” He says quietly. He pulls up a chair and sits next them. 

“Show him the picture!” She hands the book over. 

“And. . .?” He has a confused look on his face. He looks up at them and then back down on the book. “What am I supposed to say?” 

“Does she look hot or not?” Leon asked

“She looks. . . familiar “ he mumbled. 

“Yeah, but that’s not what we’re asking! Hot or nah??” He said impatiently. 

“ I guess. . . She’s alright. . .” 

“You serious-“ Leon groaned.

“Hell yeah!! Junko fucking Enoshima, right again!!” She cuts him and cheers pumping her fists in the air. Then some of the students turned to them shushed them. “Sorry! “ she whispered. 

“Yeah, anyway Dr. Soda has something for us after school” Chubbs leans forward and whispered.

“What is it?” Junko whispered

“Is tickets to B.E.R. ? He promised” Leon said. 

“ I-I dunno, but he said it’s something big!”


	2. Chap 2 foo’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothin much, it still sucks.

“ I-I dunno, but he said it’s something big!” 

“... big huh...” Junko mumbled. She looked down and place her hand on her chin. 

“What kinda big?” Leon sneered 

“I-I dunno. . .” Chubbs whispered. “But anyway um. . y-you think you g-guys coul-“ he immediately got cut off by the bell. They began to pack all of their stuff and head out. 

“Wait!” Junko turned her head a bit. Chubbs runs up to her and grabs her hand. “ I-I need you to v-visit m-me after school..” he managed to squeak. She nodded and she then watched him stumble onto his other class. She looked down sees a little note on her palm, Dairy Diners. 

“Hm. . .” 

Some time passed, and schools over for the day. Junko headed over to her locker to grab her stuff. She takes a special photo from her locker and mumbled, “Kyoko Kirig- SHIT!!”. A huge, tall, bulky lookin kid slammed her locker with her hand still inside. She quickly pulled her hand out bends over and rubs it with her other hand.

“OH! My bad! Wart apologizes!” Junko looked up to get a better look at the idiot. Tall. Real tall, I’m talking 6’2 type shit, he orangish brown hair in a bowl cut, brownish-grey eyes freckles sprinkled across different his face. He looked like Russell Northrop ( if you get the reference you’re a fucking legend) but with orange hair. 

“Jesus” she winced.

“ Sorry! Did Wart hurt you?!” He said, his was voice was deep and raspy. He almost sounds like he smoked a thousand cigarettes all at once. 

“ What does it look like asshole?!” she shouted at the stupid question. 

“Sorry!!” He forcefully grabbed her hand and rubbed it with his own crusty fingers. “Wart will make it better it for the pretty lady”. 

“Pretty lady?” She tilted her head forward a bit and raise a brow. She wasn’t amused, she quickly snatches her hand away.

“W-wart likes pretty lady, so he’ll make her feel better!” He forcefully yanked her arm and started kissing it. 

“ WHAT THE F- “ she takes a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. “Listen, you creep. You have ten seconds to get hell away for me”. 

“Bu-“ he immediately got cut off by junko’s phone ringing. She grabbed her flip phone from her pocket and answers the call.  
“Yello? Oh hey Chubbs! Yeah!” She pushed the guy aside grabbed her stuff and started walking away. “Yeah, I’ll be there at 5’. Sounds good? Great.” He watched her walk out of the building. 

“Chubbs. . . Huh. . .” He mumbled.  
——

“Yo, Junko!” Leon waved in the parking lot. She walked over to him and sighed. “You wanna walk together?” He smiled.

“Walk home or?” 

“To the doc’s lab foo’! “ 

She looked away, crossed her arms and pouts a bit. “ Without Chubbs? Can’t, I have to meet up with him at 5”. 

“C’mon!!! We gotta go! Besides remember that time where he had this Switch-inator thingy and completely switched our priv-“ 

She looks down at herself for a brief second. Then waved her hand, closed her eyes, and nods, “-Yeah don’t remind me . . . about that right now”. 

“Which is why we need to go back!! I’m done dealing with periods man!! Plus we could figure what’s Dr. Kaz big thing is!” 

“Whatever lets just go before it’s too late” she groaned and started walking. 

He pumped. his fists in the air and yelled, “Sweet!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, I decided to change something. Instead of the kids being in middle school they’re actually going to be they’re original ages. Like 17 and such, but kaz is still gonna be 28 I guess.


	3. Not finishing this

I’m not gonna finish this, I have the same idea but for a different and kinda healthier ship, the story sucks anyway.


End file.
